The Chronicles of Bonnie Bennett
by Alivewiththemidnightsky
Summary: Kai wasn't expecting much from his trip to 1903 with Bonnie. I mean sure, he had dreamt she would forgive him, but he wasn't hopeful. He sure didn't expect her to pull them both into a spell that would make him live her worst memories right alongside her. AU of that fateful episode 6x17 when we all cried for Kai. Enjoy :)
1. From 1903 to where?

"You have really nice palms." The words came out of Kai's mouth before he could stop them _'Damn you Luke '_ he thought, this is not what he should be saying to an irate, getting-more-pissed-at-him-by-the-second Bonnie Bennett. She didn't bestow him with an answer, just a raise of those very expressive eyebrows and a scowl that she seemed to reserve especially for him. She started chanting the spell, her magic rippling and dancing around them, and Kai couldn't help himself.

"Do you know why I'm here? Because my guilt keeps me up at night."

But her eyes remained closed, she wasn't going to let him off that easy.

"I don't expect you to believe me, but I need you to give me one more chance."

No response. Inside his head, the Luke part of his brain laughed at him. _That was your attempt to apologise to her?_ Kai Parker always won, so why couldn't he get through to one Bennett witch?

"Bonnie! Listen to me!" Grabbing her wrist, for the first time since merging with Luke, Kai saw that familiar murderous red-haze cover his vision, turning the blanket of snow on the ground the colour of blood. She gasped and reared back, as if she was expecting the pain of him sucking her magic from her against her will to radiate through her body. Kai saw pure terror flash in her eyes, before that steely resolve that he associated only with Bonnie Bennett returned to her features.

 _You did that to her_. _You broke her._

"Sorry, I – Oh my God, I didn't mean to do that…"

Fixed by her glare once again, Kai struggled to find where that loss of control had come from, his brows furrowed and he gasped for breath, but Bonnie seemed almost validated by his actions.

"But you did it anyway, because even if you are telling the truth, the old you is still inside of you – The Ascendant is this way" and she pushed past him without even so much as a glance.

* * *

Kai followed Bonnie through the snow covered forest, marvelling at the way the glistening white ground was only marred by her tiny footprints. He hadn't seen snow in around two decades, and the old sociopathic part of him hated how much the weather in this prison world affected him. He was reminded of a time when he and his siblings weren't burdened with their own magic – or lack thereof – and would play in the large yard that was a part of his family home. Sun or snow, he and Josette would always lead out the littler ones to have snowball fights or play on the tyre swing… Before his family deemed him an abomination and locked him away.

With her back to him, Kai could almost kid himself that she was there willingly. Almost. But he had to know. He wasn't sure what it was about dear old Bon Bon, but he really hadn't been able to stop thinking about her. He needed to get her to listen, to see that he really was sorry,

"Why can't you believe that I've changed Bonnie?" his voice rung out through the trees, echoing back to them, the only ears to land on his own, and the object of his guilt.

She stopped and turned to look at him, and he thought he saw tears in the young Bennett's stoic, green eyes. This both confused and concerned him, he knew Bonnie had brought through that hunting knife, likely to stab him in the back first chance she got, leave him here. Payback.

"Because people don't change, not for the better", she said, her voice steady and calm despite her watery eyes.

Kai had always seen her as the 'glass-half-full' type, so her words startled him. Tears rolled down her face now and he opened his mouth to… do something, comfort her, chasistise her, reassure her that he had in fact done exactly that, but she cut him off.

"Do you know how many people have assured me that they've changed, only for me to find them doing the exact thing they said they would never do again?! Do you know what it feels like to have the only constant thing in your life be death? "

By now hot, salty tears were falling from her face, hitting the snow and freezing. Kai was frozen too, watching this ever strong woman crumble in front of him. He wasn't sure what to say. The Luke voice in his head was quiet as well. She laughed then, an empty, mirthless sound and her eyes flashed up to meet his, something feral in them now, behind the tears,

"How about I show you that, huh? ' _The Chronicles of Bonnie Bennett'_ a.k.a. the most depressing story in the universe." Her voice cracked and wavered, but Bonnie started chanting once again, and Kai's vision blurred,

"Bonnie, wait!" Kai wasn't sure what Bonnie was doing.. hell, he didn't think _she_ knew what she was doing by showing him this, and he knew she would probably...definitely regret it later.

By this point, Kai could no longer see the snow, his eyes clouded by the colours and swirls of Bonnie's magic.

And then suddenly, he was outside of a small, white house, looking in from under a big oak tree, sunlight filtering onto the porch, where a little girl, maybe 6, sat looking out to the road, as if waiting for something, or someone. Next to the girl sat a familiar teddy bear – Ms. Cuddles. Now Kai started to recognise the large leaf green eyes and long dark locks of hair, this was Bonnie.

The crunch of leaves behind him caught him a little off guard, and when he turned, there she was, still in her 1903 prison world attire, the grown Bennett witch, staring sadly at the little girl sat on the porch.

"She's waiting for someone, someone that won't come back. At least not until she's 17 and cavorting with original vampires and hybrids.", Bonnie's voice was melancholy, and seeing her younger self seemed to dissipate the hate she had shown towards him, for the time being that is.

"Who?", Kai asked, his voice just above a whisper as he took in the betrayal, sadness and anger all displayed on the girls face, somehow all at the same time. She looked younger than she ever had before.

"Her mother."


	2. Crying for Mommy

**Hi Guys! I'm so glad you liked the last chapter enough to come back and read this one! I think this one's a little wordy, so sorry about that, and it's also a little bit shorter than the 1** **st** **chapter. Here we explore why exactly Bonnie cast that spell. Oh and if you haven't seen already, I did update the 1** **st** **chapter a little. I decided that little Bonnie needed to be older so there we go! Enjoy!**

* * *

Bonnie looked at the younger version of herself in awe. This little girl, sat unerringly staring up the driveway in front of her, looked so full of hope, so determined that the woman she was desperately willing to appear was about to turn in and drive towards the house, with a fierce spark behind her eyes, Bonnie almost didn't recognise her. She hadn't felt hope like that in years. Bonnie stared intently at the little girl, watching the smaller Bennett get up from the porch, grab onto that damn teddy bear, and set off towards the road that ran along the side of the house. As if in a trance, Bonnie followed, almost forgetting the man stood next to her. Kai had said barely anything since they arrived here, living out her memory, but right now, she didn't care. Brushing past him and avoiding his steely eyes, Bonnie jogged down the driveway, before coming to a stop underneath yet another large oak tree. Her vision blurred as she watched little Bonnie start sobbing into Ms Cuddles. There was the moment she remembered vividly; the moment she realised that her mommy was never coming back for her. That was the first time her heart broke.

She felt rather than saw Kai arrive next to her, his magic pulsing around them, silver and blue, tangling and with her gold, lashing around him the way hers did when emotions got the better of her. Looking up at him, Bonnie could only describe his expression as troubled. _Ha_ , she thought, her own gloom momentarily put to the back of her mind. ' _Maybe his 'newfound emotions' are getting the better of him_ ' she thought, with a smirk in his direction.

"What's wrong Kai? You can stab, hang and drown your own siblings, but can't bear the sight of a little girl crying for her mother?", Bonnie sneered, "Well, let me tell you, living it was a thousand times worse." Her voice cracked and her eyes filled with tears again. _Get a grip Bennett! You have got to stop crying in front of this guy._ Kai just stood there, his mouth open like an idiot. His magic receded slightly, and it unnerved Bonnie. This silent, reserved man in front of her was, at present, unrecognisable as the sociopath that had caused her so much pain and misery.

"I…"

But that didn't mean she wanted to hear his thoughts on this particular memory of hers…

"Save it! This isn't why I brought you here. Stop feeling sorry for me." Bonnie demanded, turning back to her younger self, hastily wiping the water from her face.

"Why did you bring me here Bonnie?" Kai seemed to have snapped out of his speechless state, and now brought himself to stand in the way of her line of sight to 6 year old Bonnie. She scowled up at him. Green eyes meeting blue, and for a second, Bonnie thought she saw true empathetic sadness flash across those normally cold orbs. Her brain seemed to register this in the same instant that he stepped closer… ' _I wanted to feel your hand on my chest'… 'Uh-Oh, she's being brave'…_ Her next breath was shaky as she stepped back, her gaze locked on her feet. The Bennett witch hated that he could do that to her, she could stand up to Klaus Mikaelson; Original Vampire Hybrid, and even dessicate him, but this one Gemini witch could cause her to curl up inside herself, weak, fragile.

* * *

Kai watched as Bonnie recoiled from him, her gaze instantly falling to the floor the moment he got close to her. _Well what exactly did you expect?_ The Luke voice in his head scolded as he looked at the shattered girl in front of him.

"Bonnie, I…I'm sorry, I won't come near you again okay? Just tell me why we're here," he pleaded, willing his voice to be as gentle as possible.

Her head snapped up, and she scoffed at him. Bonnie Bennett sure could put on a very good show of being tough and untouchable when she was feeling the most vulnerable.

"I brought you here _Kai_ , because I wanted to show you that even though you may have had a shitty life and a shitty father, that doesn't give you the right to be a complete psycho and murder people! I brought you into my headbecause I wanted to show you that there is _always_ a choice."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading guys! The description of the magic here is inspired by the fic The Charade, which if you haven't already you should so go and read it. It's amazeballs! Leave a review if you care to!**


	3. A little hot for Mystic Falls?

**So I suck. I know. Now just bear in mind that I don't really remember all of the major bad things that have happened to Bonnie in the entirety of the show (there have been so many) so if you want me to do a specific one, please please please let me know! Obviously all of the more recent one's I'm good with, but if you have a favourite please let me know! Here we go!**

* * *

Kai watched as Bonnie closed her eyes and chanted under her breath, her magic swirling around them, lifting her hair as if she was caught in a gale. He had never seen someone look so… focused, determined and _broken_ as Bonnie Bennett looked in that moment. Yes, her magic was mega-powerful, but it also brought out her most vulnerable side. The rawest part of her. It was terrible, but beautiful. Part of Kai wondered how many choices Bonnie had had to have made over the years, and how many had been life or death. In his forty or so years of being alive, he had never really made any big decisions – true, he was stuck in a 1994 prison world for eighteen of those years but Kai was almost certain that Bonnie had more life experience at twenty than he ever had, or ever would have.

Damn, there's that guilt again. Well shit.

The world around them melted away, taking the crying little girl with it, and suddenly Kai found himself in a forest he was quite familiar with. They were definitely in Mystic Falls, but boy was it _hot._ Uncomfortably hot, almost like he was standing next to a fire… Kai turned to Bonnie to ask her where they were, but she was staring into the distance; at a massive burning pentagram. _Well that explains that,_ he thought.

The Bonnie he was looking at in the centre of the pentagram looked several years younger, with long curly hair, and a rounder, more innocent face - but the way that this Bonnie was speaking alerted Kai to the fact that, while Bonnie's body may have been in her late teens, the speaker of the words coming from the young witch's mouth came from someone much older. Damon and Stefan stood off to the side of the pentagram, Damon scowling – _as usual_ – and Stefan looking worried for his friend. Something that Kai hadn't noticed before exploded into sparks above them, and his Bonnie winced.

 _Uh oh._

Before Kai could even contemplate that something awful was about to happen, Damon vamped through the now burnt out pentagram towards the possessed Bonnie. He shook her, shouted at her and someone called Emily. Another – dead - Bennett witch he guessed - he would bet his pager on it. Kai watched, stood a few paces behind Bonnie, who was watching the whole ordeal with that tired, broken look on her face, as Damon savagely ripped into her neck. He stepped forward, knowing in the rational part of his brain that this was a memory and there was nothing he could do, but still not willing to watch Bonnie be hurt by her supposed best friend. His Bonnie – _When did she become your Bonnie?_ \- placed her arm in front of him – warning him to stop – as Stefan (Damon was right about the hero hair) yanked his brother away from her younger counterpart.

"So, Damon and I haven't always been on the best of terms," she said from next to him, a sardonic smile on her face, "as you can probably tell, you're not the first person to take a stab at ending the Bennett line." She let out a humourless laugh and turned to him, "On with the trip down memory lane?" She spoke lightly, like they were old friends looking through photo albums.

Kai started to realise that the brokenness of Bonnie Bennett wasn't just his doing. Sure, he might have played a large and recent part, but Bonnie's life had been far from happy. From what his rather intuitive mind could deduce, the Bonnie lying on the floor, a mortal wound on her neck, couldn't have been out of her sophomore year of high school, and the Bon Bon he knew would have been in her sophomore year of _college,_ had she not been trapped in a prison world – _his prison world_ – for almost a year. How much had this girl gone through to get to this point?

Bonnie was chanting again, her gold magic melting away the world around them in front of his eyes.

They ended up in a small bedroom, a woman that Kai had definitely seen before lay on the bed, but a version of Bonnie was absent.

'Well I guess I'm about to find out" he thought to himself…

* * *

 **So again.. I suck. Sorry! Hope you all enjoyed this!**


	4. Flying all over the town

**So, long-time no update… Sorry y'all.**

This one's got a lot of dialogue and is a bit longer that the previous chapters, I'm not entirely happy with it and might come back to it soon but we'll see!

Enjoy!

* * *

Kai turned to find the Bonnie from his time standing, no, cowering in the corner of the dim room, and immediately tensed. Clearly something traumatic was about to take place in this room, and judging from the previous, very violent memory of Bonnie's he had just witnessed her watch, with only the smallest of reactions, he would guess that this time wasn't going to be any more cheerful. Kai being Kai expected an attack, or another Bennett possession to really blow the roof off of this tiny house. But he was again distracted by the incredibly still, mind-bogglingly familiar woman laid on the bed in front of him.

"How do I know her?", he wondered out loud – mostly to himself, but Bonnie seemed more than willing to answer him.

"That's my Grams, Sheila Bennett. I assume she was the one who created your prison world, since our blood bound it."

Kai suddenly recalled meeting the older witch when he was younger, recalled her looking at him with pity… and him instantly hating her for it. The part of him that was Luke remembered magic lessons with a ' _real Bennett witch',_ in which him and Liv were told that their strongest asset in life was their bond with each other.

Well that was a kick in the teeth. Guilt crept in, Liv's anguished face flashing up in his mind as she tried to kill him on Bonnie's birthday. Shit, this trip was really giving his ego a beating.

Kai was broken from his thoughts by the younger version of Bonnie entering the room, a hot cup of tea in her hands.

"Time to wake up Grams.", she whispered to the still motionless Sheila Bennett.

 _Oh fuck_.

The entirely _too still_ witch did not respond to Bonnie, even as she disturbed the blankets around her.

"They've just opened the Mystic Falls tomb. Where a bunch of deadly vampires were magically locked up centuries ago. Where Katherine, the love of Damon and Stefan's human lives was also supposedly locked up," his Bonnie explained, tears building in her eyes, "It was my first big spell, and Grams coached me through it, but eventually she had to take the weight of it. Damon was still obsessed with Katherine and, let's just say he was not subtle about how much he wanted us to get her out of the tomb." She smirked and Kai watched as her tears started to fall, and he could hear the younger version of her start to scream as she realised what had happened. "Katherine wasn't even there, never was."

He swung back around to face the hysterical witch just as Elena entered the room and prised the grimoire from Bonnie's hands, holding her tightly as she sobbed.

Bonnie's golden magic was barely a shimmer around her now, and she was no longer trying to hold back her emotion at reliving this moment.

"She was the one who told me I was a witch. I called her drunk. And then she died because I wasn't strong enough to lift a stupid spell for the Salvatore's."

Her arms wrapped around herself as the scene faded, and suddenly Kai was watching a procession of people dressed in black – _'funeralgoers',_ Luke provided – walking away from a dry-eyed, stony-faced Bonnie Bennett.

"Okay Bonnie, I get it, but you don't have to show me all of this. Surely, I'm the last person you want to know all of your deepest darkest secrets, right?" he tried, tried to convince her to take them back to 1903, get the trip over with and part ways, mainly because watching her cry was making him feel… something… and he didn't like it. It made him want to punch Damon in the face (more than usual) because of course Damon was involved in yet another traumatic memory of the Bennett witch.

Unfortunately, Bonnie either didn't hear him, or was choosing to ignore him completely.

"This was one of the worst moments of my life, because, ultimately, I could have stopped it." Bonnie mumbled, and Kai wasn't sure she was even talking to him anymore.

"There's no way this was your fault Bonnie." He tried his best to sound sincere, but wasn't sure if the steely glare she threw at him meant that she bought it, or not.

Her green eyes flashed and she shook herself, wiped the tears from her cheeks and settled back into the disciplinarian Bonnie he had come to know,

"We're not giving up now, we're just getting to the juicy part," she droned, raising those damn expressive eyebrows at him again, "wouldn't want you to miss out on the high school years, best years of your life you know?"

"Bonnie…" Kai managed to mutter out before her magic shrouded him again and his voice was lost to the swirling vortex around him.

* * *

A quick flash of Damon writhing on the ground, flames creeping towards him and Bonnie standing over the scene caught Kai's eye in the swirl of gold. It was gone as quick as it had come but the words, "I told you what would happen if anyone else got hurt" flew through his ears, and instantly reminded him of the Bonnie he first met in 1994, there was the sass and fire he knew. A smile worked its way onto his face at the younger witch getting back at Damon, but he didn't have long to contemplate that before another image of Bonnie's blonde friend, _Caroline –_ thank you Luke – cowering from the sun as Bonnie performed a spell on a ring, flashed past his head.

Huh.

Kai had always assumed that Bonnie had fallen into a whole group of vampires, but maybe this meant that her world had been invaded gradually, taking each of her friends…

Kai felt that feeling again in the centre of his chest, a pushing, aching that was unfamiliar to him. For some reason, the Luke in him laughed.

* * *

This time, his feet actually touched the floor as he landed in an old... basement? It mas musty, but his magic instantly picked up on the power in the room he stood in. Again, a younger Bonnie Bennett stood in front of him, screaming, screaming as if she were dying, channelling someone or something, that was obviously hurting her. The younger Gilbert, whatever his name was, tried to stop the witch but was thrown away by the pure power in the room. Kai started to panic, and pure instinct drove him forward, to stop the screaming coming from the young girls mouth. Before he could reach her though, the gold of Bonnie's magic swirled up around him again, trapping him as he tried to fight it, his blue and silver streaks trying to resist the tornado of gold. He ultimately failed and was swept away from the basement, landing in a place familiar to him, Mystic Falls High School cafeteria.

His Bonnie stood next to him, at a safe distance, but not opposing him or hiding behind him as she had before, and Kai took this as a good sign.

"Oh, finally decided to show up for this one have we?" He goaded, turning to her to watch her reaction.

"This one's important." She replied simply. "But you needed to see me channelling 100 witches at a time to truly understand what's about to happen."

100 witches at a time? What exactly was Bonnie facing that needed the power of 100 witches? Maybe he had underestimated this girl, and just maybe she was as strong as he thought she was broken.

Again, he caught her flinch out of the corner of his eye, as a man in a black coat… his sisters sappy husband Rick?... entered the cafeteria. He sat down and started playing with a knife that looked very similar to Bonnie's Crocodile Dundee accessory that still sat strapped to her belt. The way Bonnie was looking at this man, Kai was fairly sure this was not the real Rick. And he was also fairly sure that this memory was going to hurt…

* * *

 **I hope you enjoyed, I'm so sorry for the seriously sporadic updates, I'll try to be better!**

 **Please let me know what events you'd like to see Kai react to, there are so many to narrow down!**


End file.
